Forever Changed
by PreMedChick
Summary: This is a fictional (obviously) love story about Dr. Alex Karev... The story takes place post season 10 but there are a few things that have taken place. Jo Wilson does not exist., Dr. Christina Yang is still at Grey Sloan Memorial, April's fate has not yet been decided. All other characters stories are the same including Alex's. Unable to add all characters because of limit (4).
1. Chapter 1

Alex Karev stood at the scrub sink but his mind was far from the surgery about to take place, he was thinking about how completely lucky he was. He finally found the girl of his dreams. It had been nearly 5 years since his previous girlfriend Jo Wilson had been taken away by war and killed in an accidental explosion. Alex Karev was totally and completely in love again. In fact he had been in love for quite a while but it hadn't really hit him until this moment. The funny thing was that this girl wasn't a doctor or a nurse. In fact she was a total stranger until the night his life had changed forever.

It was after a long day at the hospital. He decided to go over to Joe's for a drink. All he wanted to do was unwind from the day and be able to go home and sleep before having to return to the hospital the next day. He sat at the bar and looked around wondering when someone he knew would come in. It always happened considering the bar was right by the hospital. Normally he wouldn't have even thought of looking for someone to take home with him. He was over that. Those days were in his past and the old "evil spawn" mentality was gone. After Jo's death he could barely bring himself to talk to women who weren't his patients. And he even found it difficult to talk to the single mothers of some of the kids he took care of. There was just something about women that confused him after that devastating event. He realized that he always seemed to choose "damaged" or "wrecked" women and was tired of it. It was emotionally draining having to constantly keep up.

But this was different. Different from anything he had ever experienced before. This girl was mesmerizing even to tired Dr. Alex Karev. He wanted to know all the mysteries and all the secrets inside her head. He thought maybe he should go over to her. Or maybe she would notice him and approach him. She looked like she was alone, just sitting at the other end of the bar. Before he could even form one more thought the girl was paying her bill and pulling her jacket over her shoulders only to talk out the door without even giving him a glance.

Why was this so weird? Why did he feel like his heart had just been ripped out? Was this how real love felt? No, he know what love felt like he had been in love with Izzie before she walked out on him. He loved his family no matter how messed up they were or how much they hurt him. He loved his friends. This was different, but even if someone laid it all out for him he didn't think he would have been able to lay his finger on it.

He slowly paid his bill and put on his jacket without even putting it on, walked out the door of the bar and got a taxi home. No matter how hard he tried he couldn't stop reliving the moment at the bar. Seeing that girl, wondering what her story was, and watching her leave. It all just kept replaying in his mind. As he lay in bed he thought about her until finally the alcohol had gotten to him. He was slowly fading into a deep sleep, a sleep that was very much needed.


	2. Chapter 2

"Oh I'm so sorry!" A girl had just run into Alex with her cart.

_Dumb girl!_ He thought to himself until he looked up. It was _her_ the same girl from the bar a few days ago. "It's uh… It's fine, don't uh worry about it." Alex said trying to think of the right words to say.

"I'm Sophia, Sophia Jameson." _Ahh she has a name_! He thought, well of course she had a name but now _he _knew that name.

"Alex uh Alex Karev… Um, Dr. Alex Karev." He stuttered.

"Oooo 'Dr,'" said Sophia.

"Yeah, uh this is going to sound crazy but could I maybe drink you a buy?"

Sophia looked at him puzzled…

"I mean could I maybe buy you a drink?"

"Uh yeah, sure, that would be nice." Sophia laughed

"Great!"

"How does Joe's sound? Tonight maybe 8?" Sophia asked

"I'm supposed to be at work… but maybe if I get out of surgery early?"

"How about this… You give me a call when you get off work and I'll meet you there?" Sophia said smiling as she handed Alex a slip of paper with her number.

"Yeah, that's perfect. Uh, thanks."

"No problem! Now these groceries aren't going to put themselves in here." She said as she pointed to the inside of her cart and motioned her arms around the store. "I should hurry up but I'll see you tonight!" She smiled as she walked away.

Alex stood in the aisle of the story holding his basket with orange juice, bananas, bread, coffee, and eggs smiling like a silly school boy. I mean she just seemed perfect. She didn't run away or get all "googley eyed" when she found out he was a doctor and more importantly a surgeon. Sophia just seemed amazing. Alex hurried up his grocery shopping, and headed home. After all he had to be back at the hospital in an hour.

"Alex, why are you late?" Meredith asked as she caught up to him in the hall.

"Oh I had to get some groceries and I had an accident when I was there.  
"An accident? At the grocery store?" Meredith looked at him quizzically.

"Well some stupid girl ran into me with her cart."

"Aw, is Evil Spawn hurt?" Laughed Christina from behind as she punched him in the shoulder.

"What? No, don't you have patients to see? Go away!"

"I think it's cute!" Meredith chuckled as she walked away, "Catch up with you guys later! These patients won't heal themselves!"

"Accident at the grocery store! Ha!" Christina laughed walking in the opposite direction.

Alex carried along through his day seeing patients, doing surgeries, and dealing with interns but all he could think about was Sophia. The mystery girl from the bar was becoming more than just a fantasy in his mind. She was starting to feel like a real person. Someone he might get to know. He couldn't wait to see her at the bar tonight. He finished up his last surgery, checked on all his patients and post ops to make sure they were doing alright, told his interns what they needed to do and if _anything_ happened to page him! He was finally free! After changing and freshening up in the locker room he picked up his phone and fumbled through his pockets to retrieve the piece of paper with Sophia's number. He dialed her number… "Hey you've reached Sophia I'm either busy or avoiding your call so please leave a message after the beep!" That's odd thought Alex… _She said to call her and its only 9 o'clock. _*Beep!* "Uh hey, Sophia, it's Alex… from the store today… I was really looking forward to grabbing a drink tonight but I understand if it's too late or you're busy. Or I'm going to hang up now. Call me back when you can. Bye." Alex hung up the phone and wondered what was going on. It was probably nothing she was probably just busy. *Phone rings* Alex answers his phone, "Hey! I'm so sorry I missed your call! One of my friends was in a car accident and I'm actually on my way to visit her now!" Sophia spoke so fast Alex barely had time to comprehend it all.

"Oh God! Is she ok?"

"Yeah, I think so… I mean she called and said she just wanted someone there… I think she's kind of shaken up but I don't think it's major. I don't know. I think her son might have been with her though." He could tell she was worried from the tone of her voice.

Alex had no words… Car accidents and kids were two things he was pretty familiar with being a pediatric surgeon and all. He tried his best to think of the right thing to say but it was almost impossible. "Um, I'm still at the hospital. How about I meet you in the lobby by the ER when you get here?"

"Yeah, that would be great, I'm almost there." Sophia didn't even said goodbye, she hung up the phone continued to drive.

Knowing it would probably take Sophia at least a few minutes to get to the hospital Alex rushed down to the ER to see if he could spot Sophia's friend and son. When he got there he saw April and ran over to her. "Hey, April! Any kids come in recently?"

"Um, there's a mother and child who were in a car accident not too long ago but it doesn't look surgical." Said April not even realizing that Alex wasn't wearing his scrubs anymore.

"Oh that's a relief!"

"Yeah, why?"

"Uh, no reason at all just wanted to know. Thanks." He said as he walked toward the lobby.

When he got to the lobby Sophia was already there, waiting. "Hey! How are you?" He asked her.

"I'm great! Just want to make sure Claire and Mikey are ok!" She said trying to move toward the ER.

"Let's go take a look." Said Alex.

They went into the doors of the ER and Sophia looked around the room. She started walking toward the mother and son that Alex had seen earlier and Alex followed. "Claire!" She yelled and the woman looked around to see her friend running toward her.

"Sophie! Thank you so much for coming!"

"Not a problem at all!"

"Are you ok? What's going on with Mikey?" Sophia asked.

"I'm fine, the paramedics looked me over at the crash and said it was just some minor scrapes and bruises and told me to take it easy because I'll probably be sore tomorrow. But they brought Mikey here in the ambulance because they think he might have broken his arm and gotten a concussion." Claire explained to her friend.

"Oh my God! I hope he's ok!" Sophia said, "How are you feeling Mikey?"

"My arm really hurts!" Cried Mikey.

"Buddy, it's going to be ok, mommy and auntie Sophie are here!" Said Claire.

Alex watched as all this took place making sure to keep his distance because he knew how unnerving it could be to have unnecessary strangers around when there was trauma. Not that this was a real trauma or anything. It probably wasn't even surgical.

Mikey continued to cry and his mother and Sophia tried to comfort him as much as possible. Alex decided it was time to take action. "Hey bud! What hurts?" He asked Mikey who looked no older than 6 or 7.

"My arm! And my head! And I'm hungry!" Mikey said getting even more upset.

Claire watched confused as to who this stranger was who was talking to her son. And Sophia was too in awe of watching the stranger from the grocery store doing his job.

"Can I take a look at your arm? I might be able to help it feel better." Said Alex as he pulled some exam gloves on. Mikey nodded and Alex could tell he was starting to calm down some. He picked up Mikey's arm gently making sure not to move it in a way that could hurt it more. When he finished he moved on to Mikey's head and picked up a pen light and shined the light in each of Mikey's eyes. "Ok, I want to get some X-rays and a head CT just to make sure everything is ok. I think he was a small break on his left arm and a possible minor concussion. But I just want to make sure it's nothing more serious than that." Alex said facing Clair and Sophia.

"I'm sorry but who are you?" Claire shot back at Alex.

"Oh my God! I'm so sorry! Claire, this is Dr. Alex Karev. We were supposed to have a date tonight but well you know…" Sophia explained to her friend giving Alex a small smile.

Alex made sure that Mikey was taken care of and went to change back into his scrubs seeing as he had ended up back at work and didn't want any more worried parents looking at him like some crazy stranger examining their children. Mikey's CT and X-ray results came back and Alex looked them over. The CT didn't show anything more serious than a minor concussion. No need to call Derek Shepherd! The X-ray showed a small fracture in two places of Mikey's arm. Alex decided that the right thing to do would be to give Mikey some morphine instead of the Tylenol he was previously given and to get a cast on the arm.

"Alright, all the tests are back! Good thing is it looks like it's only a small break but you will need a cast." Alex said looking at Mikey. "It also looks like he has a minor concussion and will just need to be watched for 24 hours at home. Nothing too serious."

"Oh what a relief!" Said Claire, "Thank God he's ok!"

Sophia looked at Alex with a look that he interpreted as a _thank you. _He caught her glance but quickly changed his attention back to Mikey. "Ok, let's get you your cast so you can get home. Sound ok?" He asked Mikey.

"Yeah! But can I have my friends sign it?" Mikey asked Alex looking very concerned.

Alex laughed, "Of course, buddy!" He said, "Well as long as it's ok with your mom." He looked at Claire and she nodded to Mikey.

Alex called one of the interns over and he explained what was going on and gave him instructions to get Mikey some morphine and then put a cast on his arm and send them on their way. "Will you two be ok?" He asked looking at Claire and Mikey.

"Yes, thank you very much!" Said Claire appreciatively.

"No problem! It's my job!" He said. Now he looked at Sophia, "So how about that drink?"

She looked at her friend to make sure everything was ok and after getting the motion to go she got up from her chair and looked at Alex, "You sure you're still up for it?" She asked.

"Of course!" They said goodbye to Claire and Mikey and walked out of the ER together.

"What you did for my friend back there… That was really nice."

"Hey, I'm a doctor, it's what I do. It's like I was bred to help people."

"You're really good with kids. That was really great how you were able to comfort Mikey like that." She looked deep into his eyes, "Did you always know you wanted to work with kids?"

He laughed, "No, I started out wanting to be a plastics guy… Plastic surgeon."

"Heh, I figured… I mean I figured that's what "plastics" meant not that you looked like a self-centered egotistical guy." She smiled and Alex thought _even her insults sound perfect and cute._

"Well some people might say I used to be…"

"But?"

"Eh, it's a long story."

"Then you owe me another drink… It's been a long day and I should probably let you go, but call me?" She hugged him goodnight and left the bar.

Alex sat at the rail wondering once again what was so special about this girl. Was it the fact that she cared about her friends? Was it because she just seemed like such a genuine and real person? He had no idea… Sophia Jameson was just completely perfect in his mind.


End file.
